To run software such as a mobile app on a device, a user typically has to download a copy of the app from an app store on a network and install it locally before the app can be used. The downloading and installation process typically requires a certain amount of time and, once downloaded, the app typically occupies a portion of the local storage space on the device, even when it is not in use. The delay that results from the downloading and installation process is exacerbated when an app is needed in real time, such as during the delivery of a media stream.